The present invention relates to an elastic toothbrush and more particularly to a toothbrush having an elastic base for adequately fitting the said brush to the outlines of the teeth and cleaning the teeth thouroughly. The conventional toothbrush, especially those which are just produced from the factory having bunches of hard and strong brushes, which are usually unbending 50 that the impurities in the concavities of the teeth can not be cleared off; moreover, the said impurities always cause the tooth disease such as caries, odontorrhagia or odontitie etc. In contrast, the present invention is provided with a flexible toothbrush for eliminating the foregoing disadvantages, by which not only the teeth can be thououghly cleaned but also the teeth ridge comfortably massaged.